


Feedback

by SilverServerError



Series: Material Planes [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: D/S flavor but I’m not sure it really counts, F/F, Office AU, Office Sex, ”Ma’am”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 22:50:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13468233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverServerError/pseuds/SilverServerError
Summary: “I think of myself as a reasonable woman.”Lup held her breath. “Y-yes, ma’am.”





	Feedback

“I think of myself as a reasonable woman.”

  
Lup’s hands fisted and her arms strained, holding her breath as she forced herself to control her reaction. “Y-yes, ma’am.”

  
Raven’s dark eyes examined her cooly. Long lashes. A neat stroke of eyeliner. A deep and sober shadow of gray. From this close the light caught. Just the barest hint of green and purple iridescence. The hair loose around her shoulders smelled like a forest after rain.

  
“And yet I find myself consistently disappointed with your performance, Lup.”

  
“I’m sorry, ma’am.”

  
“Are you?” Raven pulled her fingers out an inch, just to shove back inside, making Lup cry out, only barely resisting the urge to pull the arms around her shoulders tight. Gods forbid she set a single wrinkle in her boss’s suit. “Because it seems like you can’t even follow a simple direction. Sometimes I wonder if you do it specifically to annoy me.”

  
“Of course not!”

  
“Are you sure?”

  
“Please!” Lup cried out with another particularly rough thrust, then cut her own moan off with a strangled little choke. “I- I’m trying!”

  
Raven’s expression softened. Barely. But Lup gave a sigh of relief anyway, sensing the shift.

  
“I suppose I have been asking a lot of you,” Raven reached up to brush the hair back at Lup’s temple, soft and tender as if the other hand wasn’t busy fucking her. “Staying quiet has never been a strength of yours, has it?”

  
“No, ma’am.” Tight. Barely contained.

  
Raven leaned in a little closer, soft breath trailing over Lup’s shoulder, her neck, up along her-

  
“Ah!”

  
Ear.

  
“Please! I can’t-!”

  
“Shh…”

  
Lup swallowed the moan, pulling her eyes and mouth closed in a tight grimace. Her chest heaved softly.

  
“I-”

  
“I said ‘quiet’.”

  
Lup gasped at the sharp tone, then forced herself to let it out slow and as silent as she could bare. Raven moved closer still between her legs, and Lup spread them obediently, fabric of her dress riding up that much higher.

  
“Shh…” was the constant soft voice in her ear. The lips dragging. The teeth catching on a ruby stud.

  
“Ah!”

  
The fingers left her immediately, Raven suddenly a step away.

  
“Wait! I-”

  
“Lay back,” Raven simply said, clipped and even.

  
Lup suppressed a shudder, toes curling in her stockings, heels long since lost to the floor below. Then with a careful focus she slid forward to the edge of the desk, doing her best not to knock any of Raven’s papers out of line. Slowly Raven returned to her line of sight, all cool detachment and warm skin as a palm was pressed firmly over Lup’s mouth.

  
“Mmm!”

  
“Please, Lup,” Raven drawled, fingers sinking back inside. “Make this quick. I’ve got a two o’clock already waiting for me in the lobby.”

  
As the fingers started fucking her hard and fast, Lup let her eyes close and roll back, moaning loudly into Raven’s skin, hips pushing up until-

  
“Touch yourself.”

  
Lup reached down and almost instantly came. Hard. Satisfaction crashing through her. Stocking-slick heels pushing precariously against the edge of the desk for leverage. Her cry muffled against a perfectly manicured hand.

  
Only when Lup’s breathing had evened, and they had shared a long stare into into each other's eyes, did Raven finally pull away. She let Lup collect herself as she washed her hands, adjusted her wedding ring, then dried them primly with a towel from the tasteful little office bar next to the window.

  
Lup sat up at the edge of the desk, found her shoes again with legs that felt like jelly. Just as she was starting to put her clothes in order, Raven returned, meeting her eye as she pulled panties back up Lup’s thighs.

  
“You look good in red.”

  
“You think so?” Lup asked, voice still a little raw with lust.

  
“Oh certainly. It’s so easy to see how wet you are.”

  
Lup groaned softly, but Raven was already moving on, ignoring her reaction as she tugged the hem of her black dress back down just above her knees.

  
“Now Lup, please,” she said, stepping away and scanning across her shelves, pulling out one of the neatly labeled binders, “fix your hair before you go. I expect my employees to exhibit a little professionalism.”


End file.
